


Ready To Go

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Future Relationships, Happy, M/M, Misunderstanding, The Force Awakens Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written and posted on the kink meme for the prompt: Everyone thinks Poe and Finn are dating or married, but that's only because BB-8 has been going around saying they are. (http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=1385786#cmt1385786)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready To Go

"Hey man! Congratulations!" Jessika slaps Poe across the shoulder blades. "You guys sure move fast, huh?"  
  
Finn startles. Nudging Poe sympathetically with his shoulder, he turns to Jessika. "Um. Thanks. I guess?"  
  
Jessika winks at him and kisses Poe on the cheek. "But seriously though. Tell me when you guys are moving into new quarters together. I'd like to get you guys a housewarming gift." She smiles, waving before walking away to where Rey was kicking the asses of some of the more meatheaded recruits in one on one combat.  
  
"What was that all about?" Poe whispers, still rubbing at where Jessika slapped him.   
  
"Beats me." Finn shrugs. "Hey, I heard from some of the guys that there'll be a meteor shower tonight. Wanna watch it with me?"   
  
Poe straightens, beaming. "Yeah, I'd like that. Bring your jacket?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Get some food? I heard that it'll be a bit of a hike."  
  
Poe nods. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, "So, I'll see you at eight?"  
  
"Yeah!" Finn grins, leaning in to wrap his arms around him. "I'll see you at eight!" He says as he jogs off to watch Rey flip a man twice her size.  
  
Poe watches him go, wearing a lovestruck look on his face.  
  
In the corner, BB-8 wonders how many more people must it throw their way before they finally get the hint.

**Author's Note:**

> [Multi-Fandom Trash Alert](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)


End file.
